Visita inesperada
by Galletita Alois
Summary: Luego de mucho tiempo, Antonio y Lovino se reecuentran en las calles de Italia. Lemon XD


Visita inesperada

"_Este tiempo he estado muy ocupado por eso no he podido verte, pero iré a visitarte mañana"_

El mensaje sin mucha información que había llegado por la noche a su celular tenía con los nervios de punta a Lovino. ¿A que hora llegaría? ¿Dónde se encontrarían? ¿Cómo lo encontraría? Tal vez de verdad Antonio estaba tan ocupado como para no incluir más información, o lo hiso solo para fastidiarlo, eso nunca lo sabría. Para colmo su hermano Feliciano lo había obligado a acompañarlo a su "cita" auto-impuesta con Ludwig, el cual no tenia idea de que fuese una cita.

―Podríamos ir a comer pasta, pasta estaría genial… pasta― Feliciano deliraba con la pasta mientras llevaba del brazo a Ludwig por las calles de Italia aquella noche.

El pobre Lovino los seguía a dos metros, aburrido y sintiendo que sobraba. Estaba completamente cabreado, por que había esperado todo el día y Antonio no había hecho aparición, seguro otra vez lo dejaba solo. Y si su mala suerte aumentaba el pervertido de Francis aparecería en cualquier momento para acecharlo. Estaba tan ocupado maldiciendo a Ludwig por gustarle a su hermano, a Francis por acecharlo siempre y a Antonio por no haber cumplido su promesa, que tarde se dio cuenta que había perdido por completo de vista a la parejita.

Suspiro resignado y de cierto modo aliviado de haberse librado inconscientemente de la situación, y dio media vuelta para dirigirse de vuelta a su casa.

A esa hora de la noche las calles estaban casi desiertas, y algunos callejones no estaban nada iluminados, lo que causaba cierto temor en el castaño; Francis podría estar en cualquier parte.

Las calles se iban volviendo cada vez menos y menos transitadas hasta que llego a un punto en que solo era el. Una larga calle con solo un farol al final de esta y pequeños y estrechos tres callejones que quedaban en el camino.

Con cautela avanzó paso a paso, pero al pasar junto al primer callejón sintió como lo jalaban del brazo hacia el oscuro callejón. El opresor lo puso contra la pared sujetándole las muñecas con una mano y tapándole la boca con la otra para que no gritara, estaba tan oscuro que no podía distinguir de quien se trataba. Con todas sus fuerzas intentaba soltarse pero le era imposible, puesto que su opresor era mas alto y fuerte.

Entonces sintió como aquel hombre mordía suavemente su lóbulo izquierdo, comenzando a jugar con el con su lengua. Inevitablemente el sonrojo llego a sus mejillas e intentó soltarse como fuera posible. El aroma a vino proveniente de su atacante delataba lo ebrio que estaba.

―Hoy estas demasiado inquieto―La voz resonó en su oído como un suave susurro, delatando a su atacante. Si, conocía perfectamente esa voz, y de cierta forma eso lo relajo el ya saber quien era, por lo cual dejo de forcejear, y como respuesta los soltaron.

― Antonio ― Dijo finalmente, al voltearse y mirarlo a los ojos con el seño fruncido. Las perlas verdes de su pareja brillaban con cierta malicia bajo la escasa luz de la luna, y una sonrisa suco el rostro del mayor.

― ¡Idiota creí que no vendrías!― Le reclamo el menor intentando parecer molesto, aunque en fondo su corazón saltaba de felicidad por verlo otra vez.

―Te dije que estaba muy ocupado, solo estoy de pasada, me escape para venir a verte― Dijo bajando cada vez la voz hasta llegar al susurro; mientras lentamente lo acorralaba al menor contra la pared.

― ¡No me jodas! ¿Y que forma de aparecer es esta? ¡Casi me matas del susto, creí que se trataba de de Fr-!―Sus reclamos fueron totalmente callados cuando Antonio atrapo sus labios, adentrando casi con desesperación su lengua en la boca de su koi, quien pese a su molestia le fue imposible no corresponder.

Las manos de Antonio comenzaron a desabrochar lentamente cada botón de la camisa de Lovino, y al acabar su tarea comenzó a pellizcar suavemente sus pezones.

―Ah… ¿Qué haces? Aquí no, ah― Lovino intento negarse, pero sus esfuerzos por aparentar que no quería eran inútiles, lo necesitaba tanto.

―Esta bien, es un callejón bastante oscuro y solitario, nadie nos verá― Le susurro para tranquilizarlo, mientras iba rozando con sus labios su cuello hasta llegar a la clavícula y comenzar a propinarle besos, lamidas y mordidas, marcándolo como suyo.

Los besos bajaron lentamente hasta encontrarse con el pezón izquierdo, que comenzó a succionarlo como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Y al ya hallarlo erecto comenzar a propinarle suaves mordidas y así pasar al otro pezón haciendo exactamente lo mismo, mientras sus manos se encargaban de desabrochas y bajar el pantalón de su pareja.

―Ah… España, detente…ah aquí no ah―

― ¿Seguro?―Dijo insinuante, casi rozando con sus labios la tela del bóxer, en donde ya se notaba la excitación de su koi ―Pero…no puedes ir por la calle con esto―Sonrió y le dio un suave beso por sobre la tela, provocando un escalofrió en el menor. Desasiéndose finalmente del pantalón de su pareja arrojándolo al suelo.

―ah no…yo… ¡Ah! ¿Qué haces?...d-detente― Se le escapó un fuerte gemido al sentir como la lengua de Antonio jugaba con su miembro por sobre la tela. Comenzando a bajar poco a poco el bóxer, hasta haberlo bajado por completo y hallarse con la palpitante erección de su koi.

― ¿Seguro que quieres que me detenga?― Le dijo mirándolo juguetonamente desde abajo.

Lovino lo miro molesto, odiaba que jugara con sus nervios de esa forma. Los ojos verdes del mayor miraron con deseo la extensión, y le dio un suave beso en la punta, saboreando con su lengua el pre-semen. Sonrió al oír el gemido que intento ahogar su amado, y comenzó a dale suaves besitos en toda la extensión, desde la base hasta llegar a la punta otra ves e introducir el glande en su boca.

― ¡Ah…ah ah!―

Los gemidos de su koi no hacían más que excitarlo más, y ya los pantalones comenzaban a molestarle, pero había encontrado una diversión, así que sin más introdujo todo el miembro en su boca y comenzó a simular envestidas cada vez más rápido.

Las piernas comenzaban a fallarle debido al placer propinado, no sabía si podría mantenerse por mucho tiempo más de pie. España se dio cuenta y paso su pierna derecha por sobre su hombro, llevando sus manos hacia las nalgas de Romano, y sin pensarlo mucho introdujo dos dedos en la entrada.

―A…Aaagh!― Arqueo la espalda al sentir la repentina invasión a su cuerpo, ya no importándole si alguien los pudiera ver u oír dejando escapar sonoros gemidos cuando el mayor introdujo un tercer dedo y comenzó a simular envestías al ritmo de la felación. Y sin poder resistirlo mucho mas se corrió en su boca, sorprendiéndose al ver que el oji-verde se tragaba todo gustoso.

Antonio se puso de pie sin haber quitado los dedos de la entrada de su koi, pero habiendo dejado de moverlos, lo beso lujuriosamente para que Lovino probara de su propia semilla. Al acabar el beso debido a la falta de aire lo puso de espaldas a el, pegando su cuerpo contra la espalda del menor mientras comenzaba otra vez a mover sus dedos simulando embestidas, pero de una forma torturantemente lenta.

―Ah…ah, Antonio…ah ah, p-por favor ah― Intentaba pedir el menor entre gemidos.

―Por favor… ¿que?― Le pregunto juguetonamente y con una sonrisa en los labios.

Lovino volteo el rostro y lo miro con el seño fruncido.

―Podemos estar así toda la noche, a mi la verdad no me molestaría, pero dime… ¿que es lo que quieres?―Le dijo sonriente quitando por completo los dedos del interior del menor.

―Idiota…quiero sentirte dentro de mi― Dijo con un notorio rubor en sus mejillas alzando su rostro para propinarle un suave beso en los labios.

Antonio soltó una suave risita, y volteo otra vez a su koi para tenerlo frente a frente, guiando las manos de este hacia su pantalón. Romano torpemente desabrocho la prenda y bajo con suavidad el bóxer dejando ver la palpitante erección que pedía a gritos atención. España se termino de deshacer de la ropa quedando finalmente los dos completamente desnudos. Acorralando a Lovino contra la pared comenzó a mover sus caderas provocando el contacto de sus miembros, mientras con una de sus manos intentaba masturbar a ambos, con la otra pellizcaba uno de los pezones de su amado, repartiendo besitos por el cuello de este.

―Valla, te has puesto duro otra vez― Dijo con una sorpresa fingida, con la pura intención de avergonzarlo mas de lo que ya estaba.

―Cállate ah idiota―

Antonio volvió a atrapar loa labios del menor, jugando con su lengua hambrienta, mientras lo iba volteando lentamente. Hasta finalmente tenerlo otra vez dándole la espalda. Comenzó a friccionar su miembro contra la entrada de Lovino provocando que gimiera con desesperación.

―Ah ah… ya…l-lo quiero d-dentro ah― Lo necesitaba demasiado como para hacerle caso a su tonto orgullo.

Antonio sonrió y de una sola estocada introdujo por completo su miembro en el interior de su koi.

―Aaaah Romano ah, eres…tan estrecho―Gimió roncamente en el oído de este haciendo que se estremeciera.

Comenzó a mover sus caderas lentamente, entrando y saliendo, disfrutando de la cálida y húmeda piel que aprisionaba su hombría.

―Ah…ah ah ah― Lovino gemía apretando lo puños contra la pared de piedra del oscuro callejón, sintiendo las suaves embestidas de su amado contra su entrada, pero quería mas.

―Ah…ah m-mas…ah ah ah mas r-rápido aah― Pidió entre gemidos.

No tubo mas que pedirlo y Antonio casi inmediatamente después de procesar la petición comenzó a embestir con mas fuerza, abrazándolo con su brazo izquierdo por el pecho. Su mano derecha bajaba suavemente por la piel desnuda del veinte de Lovino, hasta llegar finalmente hasta su miembro, aprisionándolo con su mano.

―Aaaaah― Dejó escapar un fuerte gemido al sentir como la mano experta lo masturbaba al mismo ritmo de las embestidas.

Para Antonio, oír gemir de esa forma a su amado koi era un total delirio, por lo que acelero aun más el ritmo.

―Mmm ah necesitaba tanto verte mmm― Le susurra al oído al tiempo que comenzaba a jugar con el lóbulo de su oreja.

―Ah Antonio ¿a?― Quedo algo desconcertado al sentir que Antonio detenía las embestidas y salía de su interior.

Este lo volteo y sujetándolo de sus mulos lo levanto, haciendo que sus piernas rodearan su cintura, volvió a penetrarlo otra vez disfrutando de la expresión de placer producida por el menor.

―Aaa quiero… verte a la cara mmm―Dijo Antonio entre gemidos haciendo las penetraciones más profundas y bruscas.

―Ah España ah― Rodeo con un brazo el cuello de este dándole un suave beso el los labios, mientras llevaba su otra mano hacia su propio miembro y comenzaba a masturbarse.

La visión que tenía Antonio era delirante, ver a su pequeño koi masturbarse era un pequeño placer culpable que tenía y es no hiso que excitarlo más, por lo que aumento un poco más la velocidad.

El clímax ya estaba cerca, ambos lo sentían y se fundieron en un lujurioso beso al momento de llegar al orgasmo. Antonio dejando su semilla en el interior del menor, marcándolo como suyo, y Lovino corriéndose en el vientre de ambos.

Con las respiraciones agitadas se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos antes de besarse otra vez, en un beso esta vez no lujuriosamente si no un beso lleno de amor y ternura.

―Te amo―Le dijo Antonio al finalizar el beso, saliendo de su interior y dejando con cuidado las piernas de Lovino otra vez en el suelo.

―Yo… también― Respondió el menor avergonzado ocultando su rostro en el pecho de Antonio quien lo abrazo posesivamente.

Fue entonces que Lovino reaccionó y se acordó de donde estaban, y miro asustado hacia todos lados, si alguien los había visto se moriría de vergüenza.

― ¡No puedo creer que me hayas obligado a hacerlo en este lugar!― Dijo nervioso mientras intentaba ponerse los pantalones a igual que Antonio.

―Yo no te obligue, tu me lo pediste― Dijo con una sonrisa, al ya haberse puesto sus pantalones y mientras abrochaba su camisa.

Lovino frunció el seño y su cara enrojeció como los tomates que tanto le gustaban.

― ¡Cállate idiota!―

―Jaja bueno, vamos a tu casa…seguiremos jugando allá― Antonio lo tomo de la mano llevándolo fuera del callejón.

― ¡¿Seguir jugando?! ¡Yo no jugare a nada contigo!― Le reclamaba alterado mientras caminaban por la calle y se perdían entre ellas para llegar a su casa.

Mientras tanto en el callejón, tras un bote de basura que se hallaba casi al fondo Francis permanecía en shock por todo lo que había visto.


End file.
